What I have
by CouturePrincess
Summary: When Mylee Bautista follows her sister Rylee from Flashback to a Raw show she catches the eye of a certain male superstar, Randy Orton, but the only problem is Randy is married.
1. What Up Sis

**Author's Note: I came up with the ideas for this in the middle of the night when I woke up because my boyfreind fell out of bed. This chapter is really short, but I hope the others will be very long and interseting.I know a lot of my stories have Randy Orton in them, but I love him. Read Review and _please_ Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own no no, but Mylee And Rylee.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Mylee", my older sister, Rylee squealed as she embraced me into her hug. "You look amazing".

I hadn't seen my big sister in five years since she started wrestling.I had came because she was getting married to a very beautiful John Morrison

"What are you doing here ?", she asked.

"Well I goggling you on the net and it said you were getting married to John Hennigan and I just had to see you." And honey it was worth the trip".

I looked my beautiful sister up and down. We had the same jet black hair tanned skin and petite little bodies.

"You don't look that bad yourself",she said."Oh this is John, my fiancee''.

John had been standing behind the two lovely sisters, smiling at how happy his future bride looked.

"Hi", John and Mylee said at the same time as they shook each other's hand.

"Okay'', Rylee said picking up her Victoria Secret pink quilted duffle bag "you two get acunated and I'm gonna get ready for my match.

I looked into my sisters sea green eyes and saw she was reluctant to leave me alone with her fiancee and personally and I didn't blame. Before she could even lace up her boots I'd have John's engagement ring in the toilet and him inside of me, but her match was first tonight and he couldn't be late.


	2. The Fight

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day (hopefully).I hope this chapter is to my readers liking.Read Review _please _Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one,but Mylee and Rylee

* * *

**********************************

I watched my sister from behind the curtain as she beat Melina's ass. They had been in a feud for a while after Melina found John and Rylee in bed.

I watched in awe as she finished off Melina with John's finisher the, moonlight drive and covered her for the three count.

When I saw my sister in the ring it reminded me of why I always wanted to be like her.She was beautiful, smart, and athletic.

"Excuse me",I heard a male voice say from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, startled. I found myself face to face with a beautiful sexy man.

I stepped back and took in the man that stood before me."Hi Mr. Orton", I purred shaking his hand."You look very good tonight'', I said stepping up and pressing against his hard chest.

"You must be Rylee's sister?", he asked."She told me you'd do this, but before you do I want you to know I'm married". He pushed me off of him.

"_Oh, so this is what she does when I'm not around, telling everyone I'm a whore", _I thought to myself as I saw Rylee come in through the curtain.

"Hey, sis", she said wiping her sweaty face with a towel "did you see me out there''?

"Your unbelievable", I say and turn away and walk off, my boots clanking on the floor.

"Oh God, Myles don't start this again", she says following me."Why do you you have to always have to start a fight".

"Why do you always have to start a rumor about me", I said as we reached her and John's locker room.

"What rumor"?

"You told that guy Randy that I was a home wrecker", I say as she closes the door behind her.

"I didn't say that".

"Well maybe that wasn't your exact words, but he said you told him about me. What did you say''?

"Well he asked if I had and siblings and I said one then he asked about you and I-"

"And you told him that I'm a whore".

"Nobody called you a whore I just told him about you and your past''.

I took a step closer hoping to intimidate her, but it didn't work.Just like always she stood her ground.

"You know what Mylee I don't have time for this and get ready we're going out with the other superstars".

She went into the bathroom and left me there standing alone.

You know sometimes I want to strangle her for being the bigger person.She always walking away from fights without even giving me a chance to do it, but then again I always start them.

I started thinking about going out with other superstars and wondering if Randy Orton was going to be there and know that if he is I'm going have to look good.

I scurry off to my suitcase and pick out the most revealing outfit I have.


	3. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**Like I said hope this is to your liking.Read Review and _please _review

**Disclaimer:You should get it by now**

"What are you wearing", my sister yelled at me as she stepped out of the restroom.

She looked over my rockfeller tank with silver sequence around the breast, khaki short shorts, and stiletto boots.

"Why sister what do you mean?'', I asked innocently."Surely you don't think I should dress more like you", I looked over her old faded Victoria Secret Pink top, blue jeans,and pink Nikes.

"Oh no", she said shaking her head"I know what your doing and Samata is going to be there so change".

"No, you change".

"You"

"You".

"Okay how about we both change", she says.

There she goes again always being the bigger person.

"Fine", I say as I walk back to my suitcase and look for something sexy, but not too revealing.

Fifteen minutes later she came out in in a red Nicole top,jeans and red stilleto boots.

"How do I look?", she asks.

"Hot", I answer." What about me?", I asked as I turn around in my black Abigal dress and open toed sling backs.

"Beautiful", she answers.

There's a knock on the locker room door and Rylee rushes to get it.When she opens it John Morrison and Randy Orton stood their.

John and Rylee kiss eachother passionately and I hear someone ''auuuuuuugh" behind them. I notice Randy pull some lady close and do the same to her.

The woman has brown shoulder lenght hair strwberries and creame skin and a really pointy nose.'_' Oh come on a man that looks like that picks up a woman who looks like that",_ I think to myself.

"Ready to go ladies', John asked.

"Oh before we do Samatha this is my little sister,Mylee. Mylee this is Samatha Randy's wife", she says putting emphasis on wife.

"Nice to meet you Samatha",I say as sweetly as I can.

I grab my purse and all of us head out. "She looks like that", I ask in a whisper and giggle.

"Don't start", she whispers back angrily and makes me giggle again.


End file.
